


Books and Giggles

by Resoan



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition AU [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirthamen invites Enera to help him research, though he cannot help but feel as though she has ulterior motives for agreeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request drabble from tumblr, based on the prompts Apodyopis (the act of mentally undressing someone) and Gymnophoria (the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you).

The library underneath Skyhold was a veritable treasure trove of knowledge both ancient and arcane, and when the Inquisitor mentioned it to him briefly in passing, Dirthamen knew exactly which library she spoke of; it took little to convince Enera to join him, and that’s where the pair was now: amidst the cobwebs and millenia of dust piled on top of books and the sparse furniture.

Somehow, though, Dirthamen was beginning to think Enera had come with him for more than simply to research; she was scholarly to be certain, but lately…well, their relationship had taken significant turns and jumped several hurdles, and he only just kept from blushing as he forced his gaze back towards the page of his tome on the forging of the first eluvian - that had been a good day, a proud day for him and Fen’Harel.

It was a strange feeling that had him pausing: a sensation that made his skin crawl in a decidedly pleasant way, as though ethereal fingertips were pushing at the long robe he wore to paw at the skin beneath. His cheeks flushed despite himself, and Dirthamen swallowed as he turned the page - wholly unaware of Enera’s smug smile behind her book as she continued to watch and plot how she might better earn his attention.

 


End file.
